Sleepwalker
by Zcyler
Summary: Endou's a huge sleepwalker? Someoka running around in his boxers?... and Fudou and Kougre team up and film it? What craziness occurs during training camp when Coach Kudou tells the team to go to bed early? - O N E S H O T -


**Ah geez, two one shots in a day. Cept this one is way longer and a humour one. I'm dead tired and yet I still wrote this as my April Fools/Easter Fic (Which has nothing to do with Easter lol). Not near my best but wanted to make a funny fic, but I don't think this is any way near as funny as 'Inazuma Eleven with a chance of Fanfiction but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven!**

* * *

><p>S L E E P W A L K E R<p>

1 9 : 0 0

"You have got to be kidding me…" Midorikawa grumbled as he and Hiroto climbed the dozen or so old wooden stairs from the cafeteria to the floor were their rooms were at, "I can't believe Kantoku is making as sleep this early… I mean who could sleep at seven anyway?"

Hiroto laughed at ruffled his best friend's hair, "Come on Grasshead, don't say it like its bad thing. I mean, it's not making as take early naps like nursery school at five."

"Don't call me Grasshead, Hiroto" Midorikawa grumbled once more smoothing the hair that Hiroto had ruffled. Despite what he said he didn't actually mind Hiroto calling him 'Grasshead'… he just wasn't in the mood for it, "And you've probably cursed as all now, Kantoku is gonna tuck us all into bed by five thanks to you Kiyama."

Hiroto cracked another smile, "Lighten up will ya?"

"Come on Midorikawa-kun, don't think of it that bad. I mean look at Endou for example. I'm pretty sure he'd want to get a bit of practise done instead of an early shut eye but he's taking it fine." He cracked another smile at Endou rolling on the floor muttering, "I want to practise, I want to practise…" over and over again.

Midorikawa sighed as he walked to his own room and plopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, "If only I could sleep as easy as you Hiro-kun."

2 0 : 0 5

"Saaaakkaaaaa."

Endou turned over in his sleep to face the wall, his trusty soccer ball held in a possessive hug by Endou while he slept. Drool glimmered on the ball's surface as it dripped from his mouth to the ball unknown to Endou that his mouth was wide open.

"Saaakaaa Yaaaarouze, ….mmm…. Kidou… Gouenji… mmmm,"

Endou turned around one more time from the wall to the other edge of the bed. As he turned over, the grip his arms on the ball slightly weakened causing the soccer ball to roll out of his hands and onto the floor.

If Kougre was in the room, he'd be filming god knows whatever Endou would say… and from what he just said… well that could be implied in very many _interesting_ ways.

"Sakka Ball... where did you go? Don't leave me sakka ball… come back!"

And with a thud, Endou fell head first to the cold wooden floor of his room… yet he didn't fall close to waking up.

2 0 : 0 7

Torumaru sat in his bed wrapped up between his duvets with only his head popping out.

"M-M-M-Monster…" he muttered as he heard a thump from the room above him.

"I h-hope the m-m-monster didn't get captain," he shivered knowing that Endou was right above him.

Outside the door, Kougre peeked into the darkness of Torunamru's room. The light was off, but it was obvious to the muttering lump situated in the middle of the bed that Torumaru was still awake. Why'd he get the feeling tonight's gonna be an interesting one?

With that Kougre ran off at full speed towards his room situated on the second floor.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO NOT RUN IN THE HALL!" an angry woken up Someoka yelled from his door who ran out of his room and chased him. Kougre sniggered seeing he was shirtless only wearing white boxer shorts with red heart patterns with black high socks… interesting combination…

2 1 : 1 7

Tachimukai flipped the pages of Mirai Nikki, the manga he was reading and pushed is reading glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. A pile of about seven more books sat on his bedside. He was just about to start the next chapter of Shaman King when a series of what sounded like an angry flock of sheep followed by stamped of bulls and unicorns (wait unicorns?) past by his door.

Tachimukai sweatdropped and was about to continue to read when suddenly Tsunami burst into his room causing him to jump from surprise.

"T-Tsunami s-san!"

Without a word, Tsunami grabbed Tachimukai and pulled him towards downstairs.

Both of them as well as Fudou and Sakuma, peeked down the staircase to see Kougre outside jeering at Someoka wouldn't dare step outside in only boxers and socks. He growled angrily at Kougre who shook his butt back and forth from him.

"THAT'S IT!" Someoka was about to go out and strangle Kougre only to hear the bursted laughter of Tsunami, the sniggering of Sakuma and Tachimukai who was trying his hardest not to laugh at all.

"SHUT UP!" Someoka glared at them but got even more angry seeing that Fudou was taking pictures of him on his cell phone!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Someoka was about to grab the cell phone from him when Fudou unexpectedly through the phone at Kougre who ran off in another direction.

In that ten second time span of Fudou throwing the phone in Kougre's direction and Someoka watching Kougre running off with the phone, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Sakuma and Fudou managed to make a dash for it. Someoka growled at himself thinking 'which of the following options' should he choose to kill first.

"As much as it is summer Someoka, I don't think walking around in boxers and high socks is the most of appropriate thing to wear in public."

Someoka let out a shiver not wanting to turn around… damn, Coach Kudou.

2 2 : 0 3

A puddle of drool had now formed on the floor of Endou's bedroom.

"Sakka ball… where'd you go…?" Endou had been muttering for two more hours straight. Finally for the first time in those two hours, he finally got off the floor and wiped the drool of his mouth… but that didn't mean he was awake.

"Sakka ball… come back…" arms out he walked towards the door only to walk right into it.

Yup… still asleep.

He kept walking mindlessly straight into the door, still fast asleep, not being able to go outside the room without turning the handle.

… that was a good thing… right?

2 2 : 3 8

Hiroto twitched, hands to his hips looking at Kougre who had pretty much run into his room and dived under his bed without and explanation.

"Kougre…" Hiroto muttered irritatedly

Kougre let out a small 'eep'. Ok… maybe hiding in Hiroto's room wasn't as great an idea as he thought it was.

2 3 : 1 0

Kazemaru jolted as suddenly something grabbed his waist. Not wanting to see what it was, ran straight into Tobitaka's room right across the hall.

"Tobitaka….. Tobitaka… wake up…" Kazemaru shook the fast asleep defender in the darkness of his room.

Suddenly a pair of bright red eyes glared out from beneath the duvets, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Kazemaru didn't bother to answer, he just sped out of the room faster than Endou could say "Sakka, Yarouze!"

"Note to self, don't wake Blood Type AB* Tobitaka up," Kazemaru muttered as he ran into Fubuki's room.

"Fubuki….. Fubuki… wake up…" Kazemaru shook him hoping he wasn't a blood type AB person like Tobitaka.

"Ne? Kazemaru? Why are you waking me up at…" Fubuki looked over at the clock on his side table, "11:15 at night?" Fubuki said sitting up on his bed to look at Kazemaru in the darkness.

"Something grabbed my waist!" Kazemaru panicked at him.

Fubuki raised an eyebrow as Kazemaru waved his hands round at him and motioned to him to pipe down as people were sleeping.

"I'm serious, I swear I felt some-" Kazemaru couldn't finish his sentence when he felt a familiar pair of hands wrap round him and both Kazemaru and Fubuki jumped at the sudden grab.

"Sakka ball… I caught you now!" Endou let out a creepy laugh still sleeping.

Kazemaru and Fubuki sweatdropped at the sight.

"Uhh… Captain… what are you doing?" Fubuki poked at Endou's arm trying to get him to budge off Kazemaru.

"Ew… I've got Endou drool all over my shirt," Kazemaru complained before speeding off out of the room trying to get Endou off him (and failing in the process). Fubuki sighed at followed… no way he'd be getting any sleep now.

2 3 : 3 0

Midorikawa sweatdropped seeing Tsunami, Tachimukai and Sakuma hiding under his bed. Fudou stood by it, refusing to get under the bed with him, despite Sakuma tugging his shoelaces.

So much for an early night's sleep… first the commotion outside, now in his room.

"Someoka," the four said/ trembled in unison.

One word and Midorkawa had gotten the message, he didn't dare ask what they had done… better not to get involved or face the wrath of the pink haired striker.

Yup… he totally didn't have four suspicious, out of breath looking soccer players under his bed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a heavy laughter, sounding like it belonging to Hiroto from across the hall.

The other four heard this and with that the five ran into Hiroto's room to see what this laughter was about (and also to hide from Someoka.

They found the red headed forward with tears in his eyes, rolling on the floor, laughing while holding Fudou's cellphone in his hands. Kougre (… wait Kougre?) joined him on the floor, hands clutching his sides.

Fudou grabbed off the phone of Hiroto, and the other four gathered round to see.

There in his hands, was the many pictures Fudou had taken of Someoka with his boxers and high socks, yelling at Kougre downstairs almost three hours ago. Not only that, he had taken a video of it and placed it up both on facebook and youtube. The youtube video already gaining over 1.2 million views in just under three hours scaled Inazuma Japan's youtube account, increasing the number of subscribers by the second.

The result of this effort led to seven young soccer players, clutching their stomachs in pain from laughing.

BAM

The seven young soccer players halted their laughter and gulped at the sight off the half-naked, boxered and high socked pink haired striker fuming at Hiroto's door.

Midorikawa jumped and clung onto Hiroto shivering at the sight yelling "WE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING LIKE YOU IN BOXERS AN-"

Hiroto covered his mouth shut, "Not helping," he looked at the clinging Midorikawa.

"KUDOU KANTOKU WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME THE SAME WAY AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE!" Someoka let out his steam, "AND WHY IS THERE A VIDEO OF ME ON YOUTBE WITH ONE POINT TW-

"One point five million" Fudou corrected him.

"WHATEVER… WHY IS THERE A VIDEO OF ME ANYWAY ON FACEBOOK AND YOUTUBE! I'M EVEN TRENDING ON TWITTER!"

The seven sweatdropped before flashing out their phones to see #SomeokaIsSexyAndYouKnowIt as the top trend worldwide.

They were about to answer him when they heard a, "LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" of Kazemaru running into the room.

Endou was still clutching onto Kazemaru still muttering into Kazemaru's shirt as if he were the soccer ball. Fubuki still followed behind.

As if they hadn't sweatdropped enough in the past six hours, another set of sweatdrops added to the total. Even Someoka had stopped his rant to see Endou clutched onto Kazemaru as if he were a big fluffy teddy bear. In return, Kazemaru and Fubuki raised an eye at the half-naked someoka standing in the room.

"Erm… you guys don't know how to get him off do you?" Fubuki said pointing at Endou.

"HE'S DROOLING ALL OVER ME," he yelled trying to pull him off him.

They didn't get a chance to reply, as suddenly Endou latched off Kazemaru and onto Someoka.

"Sakka… you know… I wonder why Someoka's hair is always pink…" Endou muttered into Someoka's back, "Is it true… Handa and Max says it's because he likes Hello Kitty so much… he wanted it pink like Hello Kitty so he dyed it.

Someoka twitched at Kazemaru pointed and said to him, "Haha now he's drooling!"

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE A SHIRT!" he yelled as he turned to the now nine sniggering soccer players in the room, "I DON'T LIKE HELLO KITTY!" he yelled at them as they were clutching their stomachs trying to hold their laughter.

"nghn… They're right… at least I don't have Hello Kitty boxers like he does…"

That did it, Someoka turned even more red than he was already and the others that occupied the room were laughing and clutching their stomachs so bad they felt like they were gonna pee from laughter.

Tachimukai was the first to stop laughing… not because he had ran out of laughter, but because of who he saw was standing in the door.

The others saw his frightened look and as they turned to look, gained frightened looks themselves.

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudou, Kougre, Sakuma, Tachimukai, Tsunami and even Someoka gulped at the sight.

If you thought the wrath of the pink haired (Hello Kitty loving) striker, Someoka was bad… well you haven't lived to see the worst.

Outside the door stood, a very angry, red eyed Gouenji, Kidou, Tobitaka and Shadow. What do they all have in common? Oh nothing special… they all just have BLOOD TYPE AB… and you do not want to be waking them up in them up till you could smell freshly cooked morning bacon and the drift of newly brewed coffee. Yes… them being awake now… really REALLY bad!

"Why the hell are you making so much noise!" The half-awake flame striker muttered irritated.

The eight gulped once more as Gouenji, Kidou, Tobitaka and Shadow cracked their knuckles and advanced towards them.

0 7 : 3 0

Endou stretched his arms and yawned as he hoped out his bed the next day. Man did he have the greatest sleep ever! He didn't usually wake up this early but smelling the bacon, eggs, sausages and coffee made his day one step better.

Walking into the cafeteria he noticed it was a little empty… by this time everyone should be away now, right? The only people that were there were the girls in the kitchen, Shadow sipping his coffee and Tobitaka slicing his bacon while listing to Gouenji and Kidou conversing in strategy plans.

"OHAYO!" Endou greeted them enthusiastically while Aki gave him his breakfast.

The four greeted him as he sat beside him, "Where's everyone? I'm usually the last one up. Endou said popping a slice of toast in his mouth."

The four looked at each other, Tobitaka looked at Endou first saying, "Oh they just wanted to sleep in," Endou looked at the four and shrugged, "Oh well, MORE FOOD FOR ME!" He exclaimed before Aki hit him on the back of his head with a tray.

"Itatatata!" Endou rubbed his head from the bruising pain, "Whyyyy!"

"Ohayo…" the five heard nine more groans walking into the cafeteria.

Gouenji, Kidou, Tobitaka and Shadow smirked to each other.

"Don't get too up yourselves," Kougre went back to his normal undead state handing Gouenji and Kidou his cell phone.

On the screen playing was Endou fast asleep in a dream… and yes he was sleep talking.

_Endou turned over in his sleep to face the wall, his trusty soccer ball held in a possessive hug by Endou while he slept. Drool glimmered on the ball's surface as it dripped from his mouth to the ball unknown to Endou that his mouth was wide open._

"_Saaakaaa Yaaaarouze, …mmm…Kidou… Gouenji…mmmm," _

Of course Kougre had done the honours of editing the "Saaaakaaa Yaaaarouze" out leaving Endou moaning Kidou and Gouenji's names.

The two turned bright red and tried to snatched the phone from him. Once again Kougre ran off with two tailer chasing after him.

"You guys look terrible," Endou said bluntly and the whole room anime fell.

"You guys probably stayed up all night in your rooms because Kantoku made us sleep early, right? RIGHT?" Endou piped. "I listen to him, and I got the best night sleep ever! We should totally sleep early again!"

"NO!" The whole room yelled as their eyes widened at Endou's statement.

"Aww…" Endou muttered then jolting out of his slump, "By the way… where's Torumaru?"

The others fell back to their normal states from the comment.

"He's probably still asleep… let him rest for a while." Hiroto said, the others nodded and went to get breakfast.

Meanwhile…

0 8 : 0 0

"M-M-Monsters…" Torumaru muttered still sitting under the duvets of his bed, "M-M-Monsters"

* * *

><p>Haha yeah not my best humor fic but thanks for reading<p>

*Blood Type AB is an Ouran High School Host Club reference. Kyoya and Hani who has Blood Type AB has a very killer personality when they get woken up xD


End file.
